Crohn's disease is a chronic inflammatory condition most likely caused by some form of infection. The most likely infective agent is Mycobacterium avium sub species paratuberculosis (MAP). Other infective agents that may cause Crohn's disease are Mycobacterium tuberculosis—indistinguishable from Crohn's disease; Entamoeba histolytica, Escherichia coli, Yersinia enteracolitica & atypical Campylobacter species. Current therapies aim at reduction of inflammation but there is an emerging trend to treat the underlying infection.
Infliximab can suppress a particular segment of the immune system and exert similar effects in suppressing inflammation as azathioprine, 6-metcapto-purine, Methotrexate and Prednisone. Infliximab can have antimicrobial activity against MAP and MAP containing bacteria. Anti-Mycobacterium paratuberculosis (Anti-MAP) therapy can heal Crohn's disease successfully, however healing time can be delayed and may take quite a few weeks or months even to induce remission. Anti-MAP Therapy can be slower in acting. When combined with immunosuppressants, such as azathioprine or 6-mercapto-purine, antibiotics do not work as they could in Crohn's disease—possibly due to the inhibition of the endogenous immunity.